The ED-PaTH Developmental Assessment Core will provide support to center-linked investigators and their community collaborators, including the consultation for identification and/or development of assessment measures that are appropriate for a specified research plan, technical assistance to computerize the data collection process, and training in appropriate and standardized administration of assessment instruments and assessment methodologies. Aims of the core include: (a) consultation to promote and to develop reliable and valid multimethod assessments, assessment instruments for early HIV detection and variables associated with early detection, treatment, health status, and summary risk indices; tailoring assessments to ensure multicultural sensitivity and ecological perspective; appropriate selection of laboratory methods for diagnosis of HIV infection and for staging and evaluation of disease course; (b) providing technical assistance to design and to implement use of computer-assisted assessments and informed consent procedures; and (c) providing training in standardize assessment methodologies and instruments. To meet these aims, the developmental Assessment Core will be comprised of the a Core Director and Co-Chair, as well as Core Scientists who have a great deal of expertise in HIV/AIDS assessment; the Chair and Co-Chair will be able to collaborate effectively across psychosocial and immunologic measurement. This team will collaborate in the Interdisciplinary Review Group for emerging projects, consult monthly on existing projects, provide technical assistance for computerizing assessments for newly funded or pilot projects, and to conduct periodic training for standardized measures, ethical issues in conducting assessments, and setting standards for integrity in data collection.